No More NILEY!
by OHMYnickJONAS
Summary: Story based with real life characters that I know.Has Miley, and the Jonas Brothers in it.It's love story entwined with humor in the beginning It does sorta bash Miley, but it's not meant for real. THIS story was meant for my friends R&R Tell me if its go
1. Chapter 1

This is the first story I wrote.

This is the first story I wrote..Lemme introduce the characters...

Jonas Brother: YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE.

Trisha: A latino girl. Every group needs one. Dont ask me why...I JUST HAD TO PUT HER IN.

Shanon: Quiet. Shy. LIKE NICK! ?

Annie: NOT annie b...but if you want it to be her...u can. Okay, so she is a kid at heart.

CIARA: Loud. Talkative. And likes Joe Jonas...A LOT.

Now..I will begin.

(Beta's comments. Yes, there's a beta. I'm the beta! **butaNENG**! I think Ciara likes Joe Jonas TOO much. :D Uhmm...yeah. This was written by OHMYnickJONAS, but it's jsut edited by meeee. :D **Disclaimer?** Yes. We don't own SHYYYYYT!)

* * *

Miley slaps Nick in the face!

"Ouch, Miley, that hurt!"

"Your so STUPID, Nick! Why do you have to break up with me!? Its not fair! YOU'RE A CHEATER!"

"Puh-lease Miley." he replied, scoffing. "_You_ cheated on_ me_. I have Joe to confirm it. NOW leave me alone! WE. ARE. OVER."

Just then Joe and Kevin Jonas walk into a glittery, sparkled, pink dressing room. Miley's, of course.

"Whats going on in here? We heard yelling.", Kevin asked worried.

"NICK is dumping me!!" she replied, pointing furiously at the Jonas brother.

"SO...You ARE garbage to me_ and_ HIM so HE _should_ DUMP you...like TRASH!", Joe said so confident.

"PONED!", Nick said with a smile.

"WHATEVER." Miley was _cleary_ upset. She went on by saying, "I'm tired of Nick's ratnest hair...I'm tired of Joe's lame comebacks and jokes...and I'm tired of Kevin..Kevin IS OLD!"

Kevin, "Aww."

"We are happy you feel that way, Miley, 'Cause we feel the _same way_, You have issues, Miley, and your overatted! And the only fans you have are six years or younger and are under 42 inches." Joe was so good at defending himself and his bros. "So, what do you have to say for youself?"

They all, in unision, smirked at the furious Miley.

So, Miley kicked them out of her (lame) room; "GET OUT!" she bellowed, with a tear falling down her over make-up-ed cheek. She _knew _it was over.  
**Over with her and Nick.**

But, my friends, tha's not all. Oh, no. There's more to come. LOTS MORE.

**End of Chapter 1. (beta: Review, please. And thanks for reading!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok

Ok. So in the last chapter...Nick and Miley broke up. This story is when the REAL characters come into place…they aren't famous but..YOU should just imagine.  
Right, IMAGINATION.  
You COULD be "Ciara" for all I care…or "Annie".

(Beta's comments?: Oo Uhmm...not much? LAWL. **Disclaimer: **Seriously, who can possibly say that they OWN Miley Cyrus, AND the Jonas brothers? We can't. We don't own them...except the OCs. So yeah.)

ENJOY!

* * *

Nick was single...and after the tour with Miley and the breakup, he wanted someone NEW! All the girls in love with Nick were so happy that...he dumped that trailer trash.

Haha.

There were four girls that had won **backstage passes** and **tickets** to the Jonas Brothers Concert...

Which, obviously was on their **NEW** tour. And Nick always wanted to date a fan So, since he broke up with Miley, he thought that tonight would be the perfect chance for him.

The girl's names were...**Trisha, Annie, Shannon, and Ciara.** They were all jumping up and down when the Jonas Brothers walked in.

"AHH! It's the JONAS BROTHERS!" Ciara said in total...how is this said "OMGOSHNESS?!"!!. She was almost crying at the up-close, clear picture of Joe's perfect face. Nick looked great, too. His hair was in perfect curls and it was so shiny and his face...his face was glowing. And Kevin? Eh...he just looked goood. Not much to say 'bout him.

To the Girls...

Trisha had curly hair...and compared to Nick's...It looked_ horrible_. She also looked like a girl with too much lip hair and had taco sauce on blouse.

EWW.

Ciara and the rest of the girls looked fine. (Who feels like elaborating? We don't.) But Nick...he was checkin' CIARA out the MOST...

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

So in the last story the girls met the JB and blah blah blah...Im gonna continue NOW.

(beta's notes: Just in case, we're not trying to affend anyone in a racist manner. It's a heads up, in case anyone gets pissed. D: We're sorry for the inconvinience. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL THAT WORD! Jnsef;jkef!! Some beta _I _am. :P But I'm guessing this is where the action begins. :D?)

So, enjoy! :DDD

So Shannon, Annie, Trisha, and Ciara sat backstage with the Jonas Brothers. (Trisha was eating taqutios...Latino's wuvv that stuff...hint hint...).

Nick kept glancing over to Ciara. No _real_ problem, huh? The only problem though was that, Ciara was into _Joe_. Ciara loved his atitude, smile and GREAT hair (Oh...yeah.). And the freaky thing about that...was that _Joe liked Trisha_. He fell for the Latino Girls...Especially Mexicans. (I'M NOT RACIST. I'M JUST BEING SPECIFIC.)

Nick walks over to Kevin. "Hey, Kevin. I like this girl that's here." he whispered. Kevin didn't know WHY he'd told him, but it was _something_. He's never known too much about Nick, afterall, he was the "lone wolf" of the group...

"Uhhm, Nick. There are TONS of girls here. Which one?" he asked. This was a once in a lifetime CHANCE for Kevin to bond with his little brother!

"The girl, backstage...with the JB tee on." Nick replied, glancing over to her once, then turned away toward Kevin.

"OH! Ciara?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

Nick nodded in agreement. "YEAAH!" he whispered.

"Oh...Kay." he responded, really confused. Seriously, what was up with Nick?! "Ask her out. DUH."

Nick's face just flashed with uncertainty. "Are you sure? I-I mean, we just met."

"YEAH. Just go for it. You ARE the most loved bro out of all three of us...and besides...NICK J IS OFF THE CHAIN!" Kevin exclaimed (And yes, he did hand-motions. Believe it.). Nick just gave him a weird look.

"Ok? Kev, thanks for all your help." he said to him, turning away and still staring at Ciara.

"Sure." he grinned, and continued to chat with Joe.

--

-Will Nick ask Ciara?

-Will Ciara ask Joe?

-Will Trisha eat ALL those taquitos?

-Will Shanon...Well, Shannon is unimportant. She's not doing anything. Neither is Annie...BUT wait and see, IN THE NEXT NILEY STORY!

End of Chapter three.

* * *

**(beta's comments: Ah, that's about it. Man, these chapters are short, aren't they? Gosh. But, please, don't complain to me, complain to OHMYnickJONAS! -hides in a corner- DON'T HIT MEEEE!! DDDDD: Well, Review, please! OHMYnickJONAS didn't really say anything at the end, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE?! Most appreciated. :D Thanks for reading as well!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok. You know what happend, IM GOING ON...But I will refesh your memory with a few past story sentences.

_"Oh...Kay." he responded, really confused. Seriously, what was up with Nick?! "Ask her out. DUH."_

_Nick's face just flashed with uncertainty. "Are you sure? I-I mean, we just met."_

_"YEAH. Just go for it. You ARE the most loved bro out of all three of us...and besides...NICK J IS OFF THE CHAIN!" Kevin exclaimed (And yes, he did hand-motions. Believe it.). Nick just gave him a weird look._

_"Ok? Kev, thanks for all your help." he said to him, turning away and still staring at Ciara._

_"Sure." he grinned, and continued to chat with Joe._

"Remember, Nick...USE YOUR PICK UP LINE! 'Slow down sugar, Im a diabetic!'!" Kevin reminded as he gave a reassuring smile. Nick only nervously nodded back.

Ciara was the BIGGEST flirt around Joe. "HEYYY, JOE...Nice haaaair." Ciara said in an obvious, flirtatious voice.

"Joe is _way_ to old for Ciara.."Kevin said to himself. But Ciara thought "When it comes to LOVE, age does not matter!".

-silence-

Anyways, Shannon decided to go up to Trisha..."Are you going to eat ALL those taquito's?" Shannon asked the girl in disgust.

"YUUURRPP" Trisha replied. ("Yurrp" is a yupp and burp at the same time.)

"EWWWWEE, Trisha." Shannon left with a grossed out expression on her face.

Trisha was still eating but had now moved on to the mini-quessidilla bites with spicy peppers. Annie was sitting with little Frankie Jonas...Honestly, Annie was a kid at heart...Her and Frankie just...clicked (Do I sense in the air? LAWL.)

So, Ciara was still flirting with Joe and then Nick walked up to Ciara. He grabbed her attention away from Joe and makes his move.

"Heyy, Ciara. I-I know we just met but I have like this...feeling. We should be _together_." (Neng's note: that's really LAME...I'd never accept that.)

Ciara thought about it for like five seconds...If she couldnt have joe..Because, obviously, it totally wasn't working out between her and Joe...She would totally have Nick!

"..." She was silent. That is, then, Nick takes out his Gibson guitar and stars singing "Hello Beautiful"

He began, "Hello Beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California-"

"STEP AWAY FROM NICK JONAS!!" a voice demmanded from nearby.

"OMIGAWH!" Ciara gasped as she saw the owner of said voice.

"Thats right, STEP AWAY FROM MY MAN!" she demmanded angrily, pointing directly at Ciara, who was wide-eyed at the person who was, apparently, pissed at her.

--We'll be back after this extremely, short intermission. Thanks.--

"M-Miley? Why are YOU here? You have a restraining order and you are supposed to be in Re-Hab!!" Nick exclaimed, obviously in shock!

"Well...I'm here now!" she stepped forward, and glared at Ciara. Trisha, her face still stuffed with food (surprisingly, she's not fat), overheard this, and decided to defend her friend, Ciara. But with the help of Mini Quesadilla bites.

"Stop right there!" Trisha demanded, a glare of her own shot at Miley.

Miley "up-nosed" the chewing girl. She scoffed in an arrogant way, "You think I'M scared of some Taquito-eating...BEANER?!"

"And do you think I'm afraid of trailer-trash, country freaks?!" she scoffed back, "I THINK NOT!", Trisha said right back. And just then the back door got pushed down by a group of security cops and the S.W.A.T., as they tackle down, what seems to like a drunk, high, MILEY CYRUS! (Oh no!)

"We got her!", one of the donut-filled officers declared as they drag the screaming girl out of the building. "I'll be back! You'll be mine, Nick! JUST WAIT AND SEE, I'LL HAVE YOU BACK, FOREVER!!"

Nick walked away from the scene of the "attempted attack", and mumbled to himself, "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Joe sat down by Trisha, suprised of the situtaion that just occured. "AWESOME! I love Mini Quesadillas! I ESPECIALLY love Nachos and I ESPECIALLY, ESPECIALLY like you!" Trisha's head shot up while she finished chewing her Quesadilla

"...Really?" she asked the older Jonas brother in surprise, gulping as she looked up at him.

"Yes." Joe said. "And I think you are a GORGEOUS Mexican! (I'm not RACIST...JOE has TO BE SPECIFIC!) So after that, Joe leaned in to kiss the girl.

AHEM...Anyways, with NICK..

Sorry 'bout that, Ciara." Nick said nervously after returning from his trip to the bathroom.

Ciara smiled at him, "It's okay, Nick." she said.

Feeling the need to complete something he needed to finish, Nick took out his guitar again and starts singing "HELLO BEAUTIFUL", but then the STAGE MANAGER comes out and says "The JB's are supposed be on their stage like...NOW!!" with an immediate, urgent tone.

"Well, let's make it good, alright?" Kevin said to his brothers as they nodded.

--

-Will Joe take Trisha to Taco Bell?  
-Whats up with Annie?  
-Shannon? o..0  
-Will Shannon EVER leave with a Boyfriend?  
-Ciara + Nick? Awwwwwe.

What will happen next? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT...NOT MILEY ANYMORE STORY!!

lol

**(beta's comments: this took a while to edit, so PLEASE REVIEW! We'd really appreciate it, so Go do it. You know you wanna. I can tell...)**


	5. Chapter 5

So...JB just finished their concert and read the last one again if you forgot what happened, I CANT HELP THAT YOUR SLOW! Im moving on.

Enjoi.

**(beta's comments: zlsdkgnsljfdngsdfg. :D You better enjoy this one. CX)**

The concert was a blast and for the rest of night. The brothers went seperate ways to do what they wanted to do. They were in L.A. and Joe decided to take Trisha to Taco Bell (Yumm.). So they walked hand in hand to Joe's Limo... (AWWE.)

Nick is walking with Ciara to the park across the street. It was quiet, secluded and PERFECT. Frankie and Annie are getting together and are meeting at Chuckie Cheese for their **FIRST date!** _Parents_ are driving. (You need to remeber that Frankie is seven...and Annie is a kid at heart, so Chuckie Cheese is a suitable place to go. Besides it IS fun, to me!)

AHEM, anyways, Shannon is...KISSING JASON DOLLEY IN THE BACK OF HIS CAR IN THE STADIUM PARKING LOT!! (EWW and Awee at the same time.) OMG! (Has shaniqua found her B. F?!) (1)

So Joe and Trisha walk into Taco Bell...The smell of microwaved Burrito fills their noses. They ended up ordering a bean burrito, with spicy potatoes and a bottle of water, for that spicy food and THEIR SPICY relationship. (lol) They both went to grab the burrtio at the same time. Having Trisha's hand touch Joe's hand sent a tingle through Joe's body. "I found the Perfect Girl for me. Her love for Taco Bell and her love for me.", He said to himself...And guess what?! Trisha was thinking the _same thing_! (awweee!)

...Anyways, Nick and Ciara sit down on a cold, wooden bench. Nick brought his Gibson guitar, hoping to finish his song for her. So he started to sing it...

"Hello Beautiful...

Hows it going?

I hear it's wond-"

-insert LOTS OF CAMERA FLASHES here-

WHAT'S THIS?! POPSTAR, BOP, J-14, and Tiger Beat paparazzi started screaming at Nick!!

"Nick, who is this Girl?" One of the paprazzi yelled..another one yelled,

"WHATS WITH MILEY??"

Then, another one yelled, "IS IT TRUE SHE ATTACKED YOU FOR TAQUITO'S!!" Nick looks over frantically to Ciara and mouthed the words "I'm so sorry"...Ciara just sits there with a pout...She wants Nick...**BY HIMSELF**!! Nick needed a HERO...To save the day!! Just then...

KEVIN JONAS comes running down the grass with purple tights and a green tee on **(Neng's comment: WTF?!) **...He looked like Barney, but a much skinner version. "STEP AWAY FROM THE HOT TAMALE NICK J...!!" Okay, did Kevin Jonas just call his bro _hot_? Oh, well we will cover that later. Kevin runs after the paprazzi and scared them off. "No sign of them anymore..." he mumbled.

"I'm so sorry, Ciara...I _hate_ those people. You just wanna go to my house?" he asked, apologetically.

"Yeah. Sure." Ciara was still upset, but there wasn't really anything on her mind...

Why we had to mention that, we really don't know.

--

-Will Joe and Trisha eat at Taco Bell **ALL **night??

-Two words to remember..."CHUCKIE" and "CHEESE"!

-Shannon + Jason Dolley. Btw, IT NEVER HAPPENED!! (GASP!)

-Ciara + NICK WTJ (What the Jonas...thankyou for the girls who made that up. You are so smart.)

FIND OUT IN THE "No More Niley!" CHAPTER!

**(beta's comments: (1) An inside joke. Shaniqua is AN INSIDE JOKE, SO DON'T EVEN BOTHER ASKING...especially if your name's SHANE. XDD **

**We only MIGHT tell you.**

**Anyways. ZEE OH EMM GEEEE. This was INTENSEEEE. LAWL. Please, PLEASE review. Seriously, if you didn't know already, WE'D LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU!! :DDD Why? We love you guys. We don't know why. But we do...at least I do. I don't know about Alyssa, but NENG DOES!! Except if your name's Jason...**

**Then Alyssa loves you. XDDD**

**Anyways, review! We have cookies!...okay, we kinda stole them from the Dark Side, but you don't know that...shhhhh.**

**:D)**


	6. Chapter 6

So..This is Chapter 7! I'm sorry some of my chapters short...but it's the way I write...I'm going to try to make them longer.

In the last story, Trisha and Joe were in Taco Bell and Nick Invited Ciara to his place...And we saw Kevin Jonas in tights. (WOW) Also, we Saw Shannon in the car with Jason Dolley? It never happened...So lets see what will happen NEXT! Enjoy.

**(beta's comments: I think this is one of the longer chapters. :D That's good, huh? LAWL. Enjoyy!)**

--

Ciara walked into Nick's house...Okay, it was more like a mansion. So when she walked through the door, she saw Nick's mom and dad watching the 10:00 P.M. news. "OMIGAWH!" she whispered in Nick's ear.

"What?" Nick questioned.

"OH, Man, You smell _good, _Nick! What are you wearing?!" As he was about to respond, she looked at the clock. "ALSO, IT'S 10:00! I gotta get back to my hotel. I have a curfew."

"So, Its not like the people will _know_ your not there." **OOHHH, Rebellious**?

"I still have to check in."

"So just have those friends of yours cover for you..." During all this time, Nick and Ciara were still at the door, and were still whispering...(WOW).

"Is there something wrong, Nick?" His mum asked.

"Huh? Oh, No. We are...Just_ talking_..." he replied nervously.

"OK..." his mother said, "Hi, uhmm..." she tried to greet, but couldn't without her name!

"Her name is Ciara, Mom." the Jonas boy told her.

Nick's mother smiled at Ciara. "Oh, Hi, Ciara." His mum said.

"Hey, Mom? Where's Frankie...Usually he's still up." he asked, looking around the room.

She chuckled, "Oh, He is sleeping...Rough Night at Chuckie Cheese's..."

"OOOHHH." Nick said, nodding his head as if he knew EVERYTHING.

Nick's dad was not interrested in CIARA but interested on the topic of "lipgloss giving you cancer", that was on the plasma Screen.."Wow, Can you beileve you could get cancer from lipgloss?" Nicks dad said, in disbelief.

"Sure dad...?" Nick replied. He eyed the sliding, glass door, "Uhmm, we are gonna go to the patio, NOW."

"OK son." they said in approval.

So with that they walk outside to a sparkling pool, with a water fall from the side...It was a perfect place for the couple.

"So, how 'bout you just call your friends, Ciara? I want to stay with you...You're only here for a week."

Ciara sighed, "Don't you have tours or something?" she asked. "I couldn't stay with you."

"No, We don't have a new tour untill June, 'THE BURNING UP TOUR'."

"Ok, I'll try to call them"...Ciara said as she dialed a number on her phone. She got Trisha's voice message five times and was getting frustrated until **FINALLY**..."Heyy, Trisha, are you at the hotel yet?"

"What?? I cant hear you!" Trisha said, screaming into the phone.

"UGH!" she grunted in frustration.

Ciara heard some noise go down, but not a lot. "What? I'm sorry...Joe invited all the Mexican's in town to come down here and.."

"WHATEVER. BYE!"

"So?" Nick said with slight hope that Trisha could save the day.

"So..all could hear was Mexican music...and Joe smacking on Quesadillas!"

"So then what are we gonna do?" he asked. Nick really wanted Ciara to stay...

"You can always _come to MY_ hotel..." she said, almost seductively...

And with that being said, Nick took that offer and they climbed the wooden fence boarding the house...but, as always, there was always some kind of roadblock stopping them...

"Oh..NICK..What are** YOU** doing here?", **MILEY** said...

"N-N-Nothing..." Nick said frantically...

"Right? I beileve you, Nick..." she said sarcastically, crossing her arms. "Why are you still with this Beast?!", Miley shrieked.

"Quiet Miley...You'll wake people up!" he hushed. But did she care?

"I DONT CARE!! I WANT _**US **_to HAPPEN again!"

"Sorry, Miley...I found a NEW person.." He said looking at Ciara.

She pouted in anger, then bellowed, "THATS IT!"

"What?!" Nick said. Ciara's eyes grew wide as she say what Miley was planning. She gasped.

Just then Miley pulled out a gun, and then pointed it at Nick. "If I can't have you, Then neither will _she_!!"

"HEY, DOWN THERE?! What's going on?" The trio heard someone shout. Ciara looked up just then to see Kevin Jonas was still in his tights (And straightened hair!) and he flew down from his window! GASP!

"Kevin? Is that **you**?" Nick said, SHOCKED.

"Why yes, Yes it is...and it's _SUPER KEVIN_!" Kevin announced, with a glorious tone. He then pointed toward The gun-handling Miley, "Stop it right there, MILEY!", Kevn said in a SUPERHERO kind of voice.

"WTF? Kevin?" Miley said with anger and shock at the same time.

"No..ITS **SUPER KEVIN**!! How many times do I have to say that?!"

Nick gave his brother a strange look, "Are those mum's tights, Kev?" Nick asked timidly with a kind of of grossed out face..

He clared his throat, "NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS!" Kevin said. "And you-"

"WHATEVER. I'm tired of _Jonas Crap!"_

"Aww."

"And NOW I'm going to finish what I came here to _do_! " Miley said. JUST THEN SHE PULLED OUT HER GUN, and

**BANG! BANG!**

Nick got shot in the stomach two times and fell to the ground and then Kevin got shot in the arm.

"OMIGAWH!", Ciara screamed! "HEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!!"

--

-Omigawh...What happend with Nick and Kevin...

-Where the heck is Trisha and Joe...

-Shannon?

-Annie?

-OMIGAWH!

**(beta's notes: Man, this is getting SUSPENSEFUL! GOSH! LAWL. IT'S SUPER KEVIN!! BUAHAHA. Please review!! PLEASE?! I BEG OF YOU!!)**


	7. Chapter 7

In the Last Chapter, it was so **INTENSE!** Miley has a gun..I have **NO** clue where she got it, but she got it! She shot Nick and Kevin and, ARE THEY GONNA BE OK? Ciara was left there...What will she do? Also, We need to catch up with Annie and Shannon, Trisha... Hold on Tight...This is_ "RIDE"_ is gonna have lots of Twist and..WHATEVER. Enjoy. I have to say though, Go find the song "Dear God", By Nicholas Jonas, and play it while you read...It adds GREAT emotion...Or you can try "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol.

"OMIGAWH!" Ciara yelled. She jumped back as she saw Nick fall to the cold, hard ground. Kevin fell right after him. His shot, didn't hurt him as much, but the strength of the bullet shot him back.

"What are you gonna do, Beast?!" Miley Shrieked.

"OMIGAWH! What did you do!?" Ciara said, as the tears started to fall down her face.

"Shot him. Duh!" Miley obvisously didn't care what she did.

Ciara rushes over to nick. **"Nick! NICK! NICK!! Wake UP!"** Ciara starts shaking him. "**NNNIIIICCCCKKK!**" Ciara can't do anything except call 9-1-1. So she explains what happened and was balling on the phone.(This is kind of gross). Blood from Nicks bullet hole starts pouring out from his stomach. She can't look at Nick like this. She ran over to Kevin.." **KEVIN! WAKE UP**!" She starts shaking him too. "**KEVIN!!"** The fall he took had broken bones...he looked knocked out. "Help.", Kevin mumbled...

"What??" Ciara Said.

No answer from Kevin. Ciara shaked the brothers again. They wouldn't wake up.

-Imagine abulance sirens and cops and the S.W.A.T.-

The paramedics rush over to Nick and Kevin...

-Imagine slow motion...and you hear "Dear God" by Nicholas Jonas, in the background.-

It was all a blur to Ciara. Her eyes were getting cloudy and she was hoping that this was just a dream, that she could wake up from. The paramedics pushed her out of the way. Just then Nicks parents rush outside and see the brothers lying there, on the concrete!

**-Remember...THIS IS STILL SLOW MOTION-**

"**NIIICCCKKK!"**,**" KEEEEVVVIINNN!!****!**" his mum yelled!

The paramedics insisted that they need to stay back. The brothers mum held Ciara like their own..."It'll be okay Ciara", in a reassuring voice. Ciara wanted to beileve her, but she couldn't.

Ciara see's Nick on the abulance bed. She could only see his face. It was pale and looked gloomy. His eyes that used to glow...were now shut. It was like...Nick's _light _wasn't shining. His smile didn't exsist. Ciara starts crying harder..while the paramedics rush him into the Ambluance...

"NIIICCCCKK!", Ciara yelled! She wanted him back. Back for herself. She didn't want anyone to take Him away from her.

"He'll be okay, He'll be okay", Nicks dad said. That was first thing He said to her all night. He goes and gives her a hug...

Then Frankie comes out running...

"MOM. What happened?!" He started to cry...he wasn't sure what was going on, but he saw his brothers. That was enough and it made him want to cry.

She couldn't possibly explian what happened, so she just picks him up and hugs tight, she just held him tight.

The ambluance drives off with the brothers...and the police let them know when they will be able to see them again, But they have got another problem on their hands...Miley with a gun, plus she was on the loose. So the S.W.A.T heads out to look for her...and the parents with Frankie and Ciara stood there, seeing the flashing abulance lights, drive off into the night.

* * *

I'm sorry...I have to end it at that. I'll write more later.

What will happen with Nick and Kevin?

What will Joe think...I think the Fiesta is over.

What will happen to Ciara's friends...How are they fitting into this story.


	8. Chapter 8

**So in the LAST chapter Nick and Kevin got shot and were rushed to the hospital leaving Momma Jonas, Daddy Jonas, Frankie and Ciara into the cold, dark night. They were frozen in their steps. They couldn't do anything. But in this chapter we are gonna let Trisha and Joe know what happened, and we still have to figure out how these other girls are playing a role in this story. Are you ready? Of course YOU are! Ok...Here I go.**

-Imagine hearing Mexican Fiesta music in the background and see little mexicans running around your local Taco Bell...and then you see Joe and Trisha sitting close in a booth in the corner.-

"I love you Trisha." Joe said.

"I love you too, Joe" Trsiha said. Then Joe's Iphone rang. He jumped because it kind of startled him. It totally ruiend the "_vibe_".

"Ugh. Hang on Trisha. It's my mommy." Joe said annoyed.

Trisha mouthed the words, "Okay", like she _knew_ he should take this call.

Trisha saw Joe's face turn red, tears were flooding his eyes.

"**WHAT?? NO WAY! NO!!... Okay! I'll be right there**!" Joe screamed. "Trisha, _we_ or _I_ gotta go. Something really, really really really, really, rea-"

"Okay! It is really bad! Tell me!"

" I can't now. We need to go, NOW." Joes expression turned from "in love", to "worried".

So the couple runs out of the Taco Bell leaving the parting beaners behind!

"**ADIOS AMIGO'S!"** Joe yelled as he ran out glass door.

"So did he DIE!?", **SHANNON **SAID TO MILEY!

"**NO**! That _beast_ called 9-1-1 and the police came and now the S.W.A.T. are looking for me!!" Miley fired right back.

"Well you know, you can kill that Frankie kid too, he totally ditched me at Chuckie Cheeses." Annie said.

(** SO ARE THESE GIRLS WORKING TOGETHER TO DESTROY THE JONAS BROTHERS**?!)

"Well, now they are in the hospital, so I don't know how that will work!"

"Wait, do you hear that?... IT'S THE COPS!" Miley said frantically.

"UH. NO WAY! How could they find us here? Hello? It's underground!"

"I don' t know, but we better GO, Like NOW!"

So the girls fled their secret hiding spot, like mexican's flee their country.

**(IM NOT RACIST, I AM ADDING A GREAT SIMILE!)**

"Uhmm, We are looking for Nick Jonas." Joe said frantically.

"He is room 299, on the next floor.", the secretary said behind her cluttered desk.

"Okay, thank you."

So Trisha and Joe rush up to get to the next floor.

"Room 296, 297,298,299! 299!!"

Joe slowly opened the door and braced himself. He knew what Nick was going look like.

He was right. Nick looked horrible. He had never looked so horrible. His face was pale and pasty. His eyes looked tired and were bloodshot from crying with Ciara.

"Joe!, Nick said in a whisper.

"Nick! Your alive! Thank God!"

"Yeah. I know."

"Well...What happened, really?"

" One word. Miley. She still wants revenge. Why can't she find someone new?"

His parents were just listening on with Joes conversation with Nick.

"I think we are gonna go get some Coffee, down stairs.", Momma Jonas said in a whipser trying not to wake up little frankie. So She and Daddy Jonas head out and she has little Frankie holding on to her shoulder's sleeping.

"So where's Kevin?"

"He is actually sleeping. He is room 308 down the hall. He only has a minor injury and they said he can leave in a week."

Joe was nodding his head to everything he was saying and Ciara was still kind of weeping. She was very emotional.

"Now, me on the other hand, can't leave for, well I don't know. Not soon."

"Wow. So no preforming? Are fans will be bummed."

"Yeah. Just think of it as "relaxation". Nick's voice was so weak. You could still barely hear what he was saying.

-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

"Who is that? God, if it's Miley I'll-"

She opens the door, slowly...

**OMIGAWD! WHO IS AT THE DOOR?? Is it MILEY? **

**Is Kevin still Super Kevin?**

**OMIGAWD.**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CH. 9**

**In the last chapter Nick is in the hospital. The door opens slowly to Nick's room. Who is it??...So is Kevin. Kevin is Super Kevin? Miley still wants to get revenge on Nick...Lets see what happens NEXT. Please Review at the end. Thanks. :D**

"Oh God, If thats Miley I'll-"

"Helloooo Boyssss" An evil voice said behind the long black jacket.

"Miley?" Nick said in a scared yet shocked voice.

"NO Silly! It's me, Selena!"

"Phew!" Joe said sitting in the hospital corner, hiding the guest.

"Hahaha, that's funny. Anyway, How are you Nick?" Selena asked.

"He is GREAT!" Ciara said, trying to get noticed. She felt left out. She WAS HIS girlfriend.

Nick exchanged looks with Selena and Ciara.

"Oh, I guess you guys haven't met yet." Nick said.

"Yeah? Who are you anyway?" Selena asked in a mean sotra voice. Probably thinking Ciara was a "nobody".

"I'm Ciara, NICKS girlfriend."

"Oh. Nice to meet you...Ciara." Selena said, sticking up her nose to the thought of CIARA stealing her man, but he wasnt Selena's man. Selena still had hope though. Just like Miley.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Except you heard Joe and Trisha whispering about their favorite taco combinations.

"So, it's so wonderful to have my friends here. With me." Nick said in a soft voice, smiling softly.

"Yeah. It's great seeing my favorite guy." Selena said walking over to Nick and started brushing Nick's curly locks with her fingers and pecked him on his lips.

Nick looked immediately at Ciara. Ciara's eye's looked full of confusion and tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. She was looking at Nick. He didn't seem to hate it. "How could you do this!?" Ciara exclaimed and jumped out of her seat and ran out of Nick's door.

"You don't need her." Selena said looking into Nick's eyes.

"NICK? What did you do to Ciara?" Joe asked.

He sat silently in his hospital bed feeling slightly guilty.

Then the door opened slowly again. Nick jumped at the creak of it.

"Hiii Jonas Brotherssss!" said the familar voice.

"Hannah Montana?!" Selena exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD! Thats not good at all!" Nick yelled at Selena.

"OH MY TACOS!" Trisha and Joe said at the same time and then ducking behind the hospital bed.

"NICk..NICK! NICK!" Miley said in an angry voice walking towards Nick and then pulled out a knife.

"NICK! NICK! NICK! Wake up!" Selena said to Nick by his bed.

"Wow. I had the weirdest dream. It was 10 years ago and wow. I was in the hospital and Miley and a familiar face was there. I think it was Ciara?" Nick said to Selena confused.

**(YEAH. It's 10 years later and Nick is married to Selena! )**

"Well, it was just a dream. So lets not talk about it. OK?" Selena said. "Anyway. I'm leaving for my photo shoot. I'll see you later sweetie." Selena said, kissing Nick on his cheek. "Bye."

"Bye." Nick said.

Nick got out of bed and looked out the window giving him a view of the California shore. Nick let out a sigh and starred into the sky. He went down stairs and into his studio. He felt like playing something on his Grand Piano. His fingers started to move without him thinking. He started to play "I gotta Find You", from Camp Rock. It was Joe's song but now his heart felt all those lyrics.

He started to sing;

_Your the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_ I gotta find you_

_I gotta find you_

"I got to find her. Again." Nick said aloud.

* * *

**So Nick needs to find his old love. Where is SHE? Will she except him? It's been 10 years, what if she forgot him?**

**Only time will tell, or maybe the next chapter.**

**(;**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
